


Heart's Desire

by SkyFireForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Mirror of Erised, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Peter Pettigrew knew that he had made mistakes. What he hated was being confronted by all he had lost.





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> There's a brief mention of two of my OCs, Wendla Mae and Merianna Pettigrew. All you really need to know is that Wendla was Peter's wife and that they had a daughter. They will be featured in my story Little Mouse.

Peter Pettigrew had grown quite used to living life as a rat. It wasn’t too bad. The Weasleys fed him well enough and kept him safe. Sure, things frequently got loud at times with so many children in one household and they could all be annoying, but things could always be worse. Things had improved somewhat with this year, the year that Ron Weasley began his education at Hogwarts. This was the year in which Peter had seen Harry Potter. 

Harry looked so much like his father that when Peter had first seen him, he was certain that it was James back from the dead. Harry’s first journey aboard the Hogwarts Express had reminded him so much of his own. Harry’s friendship with Ron reminded Peter of how he had befriended both James and Sirius. 

The way Harry and Ron managed to constantly get themselves into trouble also reminded Peter of James and Sirius. The similarities between them were eerie at times. 

The two children were currently serving detention for some reason or another, leaving Peter to his own devices. He scampered through the halls in search of something to eat. The life of a rat was a hungry one. 

Peter heard an all too familiar meowing coming from behind him that made his heart start to beat much too quickly. He broke into a sprint as he fled from Mrs. Norris. He’d always absolutely hated that cat. She creeped him out. That hadn’t faded one bit in the decade between now and his school years. 

He spied a door that was left slightly ajar and he hurried inside. He scampered into the dark room and shifted into his human form to close the door. He sighed in relief as he leaned against the solid wood before allowing himself to look around the room. It was dimly lit and largely empty, save for the full-length mirror in the very center. 

Peter approached the mirror, feeling strangely drawn towards it. He expected to see the darkened reflection of his grimy face staring back at him from the glass, but what he found was completely different. Peering back at him was a younger version of himself, one with rosey cheeks and bright eyes; one with clean clothes and a shiny head of hair. What was more was that his reflection wasn’t alone in the mirror. 

One his right stood three smiling men, a smiling child, and a smiling woman. Five smiling faces that he’d recognize anywhere. The smiling faces of his friends. James had an arm thrown around Lily’s shoulders, holding her close to his side. Harry stood between his parents, looking the same as he did currently, but without the scar that plagued him. Sirius stood beside James, his hair too long and smirk too wide. Remus was rolling his eyes at some joke Sirius had made, but the small quirk in the corner of his lips gave away his amusement. It was a picture that was so familiar to Peter. 

Peter spun around, eyes wide in the dark room. He looked to his right, at the empty space there. The room suddenly felt so much colder. He returned his attention to the mirror, looking to the left of his reflection. The sight he found there made his eyes well up with tears. 

There, at his side, was his wife. Wendla was smiling so kindly, looking every bit as beautiful as he remembered. In front of her stood a young girl (twelve, Peter knew that she would be twelve) with hair of the purest blonde that reached her shoulders. She looked so grown. So much different than the drooling toddler that Peter had last seen. She looked up at him with bright eyes, reaching up to take his reflection’s hand in her own. Peter’s real hand clenched around empty hair. 

He stared into the mirror, at everything he could have had, and he began to weep. He slowly sunk to the floor, having to deal with the weight of everything he had done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!


End file.
